I Remember it All To Well
by KatziusTinggalSetengah
Summary: Sorata dan Aoyama secara tidak sengaja bertemu di sebuah kafe, dan semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, sampai sebuah lagu berkumandang dan sebuah kenangan terlintas...


**Rasanya sudah lama ya, saya nggak update fic, padahal waktu luang saya banyak ***_**digebukinwarga**_**. Kebanyakan main **_**Arcane Legends,**_** sih. Saya lagi nyoba main MMORPG dan akibatnya saya jadi ketagihan dan nggak bisa mikir buat bikin fic. Maap banget yak, para Readers, mohon jangan bakar saya dengan flame kalian***_**sujud-sujud minta ampun**_**.**

**Saya yakin, dari sekian banyak author, pasti ada yang penggemar anime Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo. Nah, saya termasuk salah satunya, dan saya kasian banget ngeliat fandom yang satu ini, terpuruk di bagian bawah daftar dengan fic yang berjumlah hanya satu atau dua.**

**Maka dari itu, saya pun memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini yang lagi-lagi berbentuk songfic buat ngisi kekosongan. Lebih baik gini daripada nggak ada. Saya harap fic saya ini mampu meramaikan fandom Sakurasou, walau ini hanya usaha kecil.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer : ini semua bukan punya saya, termasuk lagunya, yang merupakan milik idola saya Taylor Swift, yang berjudul 'All To Well'.**

**Pairing : Aoyama Nanami/Kanda Sorata**

**Age : **

**Aoyama : 20**

**Sorata : 20**

**-Aoyama's POV-**

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan test Voice Actor tingkat lanjutan, dan langit kelihatan tidak akan bersahabat, dengan awan-awan hitam yang menggulung, jadi aku mempercepat langkahku ke lantai ground dan kemudian mengarahkan kakiku ke arah pintu keluar. Tapi, pada saat itu, aku tertegun.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat memandangku. Kami saling berpandangan beberapa saat sebelum sadar siapa kami berdua.

"Kanda-kun?!"

"Aoyama?!"

- 5 minutes later-

"jadi, sekarang bagaimana karirmu di dunia Voice Actor?" tanya Sorata.

"sekarang aku sedang menjalani test lanjutan, sebelum test akhir dan kemudian direkrut. Dan seperti biasanya, orangtuaku tetap tidak mau membantu. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana pembuatan game yang kau rancang? " tanyaku balik.

Langit sekarang benar-benar mengamuk, dengan guntur serta kilat yang menggelegar cetar membahana dan hujan yang deras. Jadi, sekarang kami berdua hanya duduk-duduk saja di sebuah kafe dan mengobrol sambil menuju hujan reda.

"Lancar-lancar saja, kok. Ide game-ku sudah mampu dibiayai, walaupun masih agak bermasalah dengan versi beta," jawabnya santai sambil menyeruput kopinya._  
_Sejauh ini kami hanya mengobrol tentang karir dan kabar keluarga masing-masing, sampai sebuah lagu berkumandang, membuat kami berdua terdiam.

_I walked through the door with you, the air was cold  
But something about it felt like home somehow.  
And I left my scarf there at your sister's house  
And you still got it in your drawer even now._

"K-Kanda-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Kau ingat lagu ini?" tanyaku ketika sebuah kenangan berkelebat di pikiranku.

_Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze  
We're singing in the car getting lost upstate  
Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place  
And I can picture it after all these days  
_

Aku ingat kami bernyanyi bersama dengan Mashiro, Mitaka-senpai, Misaki-senpai, dan Akasaka serta Rita. Kami bernyanyi bersama saat musim gugur di Sakurasou, dan dari wajah Sorata, aku tahu dia memikirkan hal yang sama.

Kami melakukan hal tersebut sehari sebelum Jin dan Misaki-senpai pergi ke Nagasaki untuk membuat anime mereka, dan sebelum Akasaka pergi ke Amerika untuk mengembangkan A.I. Sementara, Rita dan Mashiro akan kembali ke Inggris untuk melukis lagi._  
_

_And I know it's long gone  
And that magic's not here no more  
And I might be okay  
But I'm not fine at all_

Tapi kejadian tersebut dan semua keajaibannya telah lama hilang, dan mungkin aku terlihat baik-baik saja tentang itu, tapi sebenarnya tidak. _Sama sekali tidak_._  
_

_Cause there we are again on that little town street.  
You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me.  
Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well.  
_

Satu-satunya yang masih bisa aku miliki adalah Sorata, yang satu-satunya tinggal di Sakurasou untukku. Kami masih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan di jalan kecil di sekitar Sakurasou, serta merawat Hikari dan para kucing.

_Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red  
You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed  
Your mother's telling stories about you on the tee ball team  
You tell me about your past, thinking your future was me_

Aku ingat saaat kami berdua menemukan photo album lama milik Sorata. Sorata dengan panjang lebar menceritakan padaku bagaimana masa lalunya, seolah-olah aku akan menikah dengannnya besok.

_And I know it's long gone_  
_And there was nothing else I could do_  
_And I forget about you long enough_  
_To forget why I needed to_

'_Cause there we are again, in the middle of the night  
We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light  
Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah  
_

Tapi kejadian itupun menghilang, dan sekali lagi, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang itu. Sorata masih membuat lagi momen manis untukku. Kami berdansa diringi musik ini pada tengah malam, diterangi sinar dari lemari pendingin._  
_

_Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much  
And maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up  
Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well_

Tapi, saat aku bangun di pagi harinya, Sorata menghilang juga. Dia merobek semua kenangan manis yang telah dia buat denganku. Dia meninggalkanku, bahkan tanpa berpamitan, dan alasan. Tak ada satu surat pun. Yang tertinggal darinya hanyalah sarapan yang sudah disiapkan di meja.

_And you call me up again just to break me like a promise_  
_So casually cruel in the name of being honest_  
_I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here_  
_'Cause I remember it all, all, all too well_

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Kanda-kun?!" tanyaku tajam. Aku betul-betul sakit hati dengan perilakunya waktu itu. Sampai sekarang pun luka itu masih bertahan di hatiku.

"Kau tak pernah mengabariku, atau pun memberi alasan. Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja!"

"A-Aku mendapat panggilan waktu itu untuk pulang ke Fukuoka, karena Youko, adikku sakit parah, dan – "

"Dan apa? Sekarang kau mau bilang padaku kau minta maaf, supaya kau bisa merusakku lagi seperti janji kosong?!" nadaku memuncak._  
_

_Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it  
I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it  
After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own  
Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone_

"Kau tahu? Aku senang kau masih berada di sampingku saat yang lain pergi. Tapi, kau malah pergi dengan cara seperti itu?!" kataku sambil menutup wajahku.

Sorata hanya terdiam sambil merasa bersalah.

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, aku langsung pergi, walaupun saat itu masih hujan deras. Aku segera menyeberang dan saat itu, Sorata sudah menahan lenganku.

_But you keep my old scarf from that very first week  
'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me  
You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah_

"Tunggu!" katanya segera. Aku sudah mengepalkan tangan, siap meninju hidungnya keras-keras, tapi dia menyodorkan sebuah benda yang tak asing.

_Syal lamaku. _

Syal yang kutinggalkan di rumah Sorata musim dingin bertahun-tahun lalu, saat kami masih di SMA Sui*.

_'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so_  
_Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known_  
_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

_Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all_  
_Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all_  
_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini padamu, dan sebetulnya aku ingin mengembalikan ini sambil meminta maaf padamu bertahun-tahun lalu, tapi syal ini terus mengingatkanku akan kedaan yang tidak berdosa, dan aku jadi menundanya. Tapi ingatanku tentangmu, tetap tak hilang Aoyama. _I remember it all too well_," jelasnya.

Aku segera menyambar syal tersebut, berkata " Terima kasih," dengan dingin, dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sorata di belakang.

-THE END-

-A few notes :

* : Aoyama ceritanya meninggalkan Syalnya sewaktu mereka liburan musim dingin di Episode 15.

**Yosh, akhirnya selesai! Thanks yak, buat para Readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu dan pikiran buat baca fic ini! O'ya, tentu saja jangan lupa untuk review, meskipun kritik atau bahkan Flame. Semuanya saya terima dengan ikhlas.**

**-KatziusTheKatze-**


End file.
